plus_interactivefandomcom-20200213-history
Super Mario Bros. (2015 game)
is an 2015 reboot of the first Super Mario Bros. game, but with many changes as well. Plot Three months have passed after Super Mario Galaxy 2, the Mario Bros. enjoy their vacation. However, they see Wario and Waluigi searching the treasure. Wario, however has accidentally pushed Diddy Kong, which Donkey Kong goes mad and attack them. Then Blue Toad and Yellow Toad appear and told the heroes: Blue Toad: Princess Peach is kidnapped! It's not Bowser, it's...It's Geno!!! The heroes don't know why Geno do a such a crime. Then they see Mallow run and accidectly to the heroes. Mallow: Geno betrayed me! He uses the Ztars to brainwash Bowser's Troops and kidnap Peach to wake up the Ultra Star!! Then Bowser and Bowser Jr., then Yoshi and Birdo appears, when they heard the bad news. No one know why Geno is going to do that. Characters Default *Mario *Luigi *Blue Toad *Yellow Toad Unlockable *Toadette (Unlocked by beating World 1) *Donkey Kong (Unlocked by beating World 2) *Diddy Kong (Unlocked by beating World 3) *Wario (Unlocked by beating World 4) *Waluigi (Unlocked by beating World 5) *Baby Mario (Unlocked by beating World 6) *Baby Luigi (Unlocked by beating World 7) *Sonic the Hedgehog (GUEST) (Unlocked by beating World 8) *Mega Man (GUEST) (Unlocked by beating World 9) *Pac-Man (GUEST) (Unlocked by beating World 10) Rideable *Yoshi **Green **Yellow **Pink **Cyan *Birdo **Magenta **Orange **Red **Purple *Boshi (Wario/Waluigi only) **Blue **Black **Indigo **Grey *Mirdo (Wario/Waluigi only) **Brown **White **Teal **Tan *Rambi (Donkey Kong/Diddy Kong only) Non-Playable *Princess Peach *Princess Daisy *Toad *Toadette *Toadsworth *Mallow *Bowser *Bowser Jr. *Prince Patch (Princess Peach's brother) **Felino (Prince Patch when Geno turned him into an cat) *The Polterpup *The Polterpup's wife *The Polterpup's pups *Mask Ghost (An lazy ghost with an Mario mask and often chases Mario and his friends, based on the ghostly weirdo from an NES hack, Super Mario Adventures) Bosses Mid-Bosses *Larry Koopa *Roy Koopa *Lemmy Koopa *Wendy O. Koopa *Iggy Koopa *Boss Sumo Bro. (Now known as the Sumo Boss) *Morton Koopa Jr. *Ludwig Von Koopa *Geno *Dark Star Bosses *King Bob-omb *Pharaoh K. Rool (King K. Rool in desert clothing) *Gooper Blooper *King Boo *Petey Piranha *Boom-Boom, Pom-Pom, Zoom-Zoom, Slam-Slam, and Tech-Tech *Lakithunder *Tech-Thingamabob (Based on the flying techno thingy from an NES hack, Super Mario Adventures) *Blaargzilla *Ultra Geno Worlds World 1: Mushroom Grassland Saved for WageGannon6. World 2: Desert Hills Saved for WageGannon6. World 3: Tropical Zone Saved for WageGannon6. World 4: Snowy Snowland Saved for WageGannon6. World 5: Jungle Japes Saved for WageGannon6. World 6: Big River Mountain Saved for WageGannon6. World 7: Sky Hijinks Saved for WageGannon6. World 8: Future-burg Saved for WageGannon6. World 9: Lava Bay Saved for WageGannon6. World 10: Geno's Universe Saved for WageGannon6. Trivia *For people who want to know why Geno wants the Ultra Star: **He wants to be the most powerful life-form of the whole universe. **He is mad for not being appeared in future official Mario games. **He wants to stop evil for good...but himself because he doesn't have right to use the Ultra Star. **He wants to be more popular than ALL character in the world. **He wants to be the ultimate hero. (But he ended up to be evil because he attacked good people.) Category:Games Category:Games done by MegaToon1234 Category:Wii U Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Games that are published by Nintendo Category:Platforming Games Category:3D Platforming Games